Snippets
by rosenzakura
Summary: 25 themes of LylexAnew. Spoilers. Character death. Angst. Fluff. AU. Bits of our life together, as short or long as it was.


**A/N: **I really should be writing _True Colors of the Rainbow _and _As Fate Wills It_ and so on but school sucks so much that I can only work on oneshots. Or short stuff like this. For now until I get back into the swing of things, anyway.

This was written as the ideas for whichever prompt came to mind, there's no real order, nor do they follow the same plot line. Some stick to the show itself, others deviate or extrapolate (eep, too much math!) or even just are a complete total alternate universe. Sometimes, I'm not too sure which falls under which category even.

I'm not sure how good this one is so please R&R! -iirse

**Warnings: **Character death, Angst, Fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Themes taken from LJ Community 25themes. Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

**Snippets**

**ONE. _Dinner Party, Table for Four_**

Years after peace was finally achieved; he waited for the remaining crew to turn up to their reunion to commemorate their own. Setsuna didn't bother to ask, but Allelujah did, after dinner.

"Why did you request a table for _four_?" His subtle emphasis on the number wasn't missed.

Lyle had smiled. "She came back. For me."

The next morning, the two were notified that they were the last ones left.

* * *

**TWO. _Caught in the Rain_**

He stood in the rain – his brother had always been the one to bring the umbrella, not him – head bowed in grief for those who had gone before him, hardly feeling the moisture seep through his clothes. Once upon a time, she would have hurried to catch up to him, umbrella in hand but today, it was her he was visiting.

* * *

**THREE. _The Joys of Cooking_**

The first time they touched on Earth, he attempted to cook for them. "Attempted" was the operative word and it resulted in a full out food fight and fun they couldn't remember having in too long.

* * *

**FOUR. _Party_**

In the aftermath of teasing Tieria about his cross-dressing for the _n_th time, he finally admitted to himself that he was thankful that Anew had not been known as an Innovade: he knew that even if he had knew he wouldn't have wanted her there and in the risk of getting hurt.

* * *

**FIVE. _Sparkle_**

Lyle never thought he would do something that _cheesy_, but when he saw that particular necklace in the store's display, he knew he had to get it for Anew.

As he told her, "The jewel reminded me of your eyes."

And he panicked at her reaction: "Hey, don't resemble it so much! Are you going cry?" Here, he muttered. "Aw damn, what did I do wrong _now_?"

* * *

**SIX. _A Whiskey Lullaby_**

Cigarettes used to be his escape but when he found that he couldn't smoke in space and that she wasn't around to keep him in line anymore, he turned to alcohol to lull him to blessed rest.

* * *

**SEVEN. _Pleading with God_**

He had long stopped believing in God but when her zombie-like voice intoned over the intercom, mixed in with fearful female voices, he pleaded for it to be just a nightmare.

* * *

**EIGHT. _Best Friends, Best of Lovers, Worst Enemies_**

Forcing himself to attack, he hated their circumstances. She was his fellow new member to the crew, his first friend, the only lover he had said '_aishiteru'_ to. And now, he fought back the emotion threatening to flood his eyes as he fought his enemy.

_Kill me then, because you've already killed my heart.

* * *

_

**NINE. _"What would I do without you?"_**

"What do you want most?" Anew had asked him once.

He had forgotten his answer in the span of years, but now as the gaping emptiness in his heart confronted him, he knew what he wanted most: _her_. What do you do when the one you want most is forever out of reach?

* * *

**TEN. _Blue; Colour_**

"Blue?" A resigned Revive asked her, on the church's doorstep.

Smiling up at her twin, she took his arm for balance, showing a strip of faded blue he recognised from _their_ first meeting from her uniform pinned on the edge of her dress, hidden by the voluminous folds.

Today. Today was their day at long last.

* * *

**ELEVEN. "The world is a vampire."***

_--reference to the Smashing Pumpkins song "Bullet with Butterfly Wings"_

_when an event or circumstance reminds you of how stupid/evil/unfair humanity is_

_It wasn't just humanity_, Lyle decided bitterly, twisting a cigarette in his hand. The Innovators weren't human. They were born. They were filled with nothing but cold ambition and calculation. Physically, they resembled humans, but beyond that, they were anything but human.

Lyle decided he preferred humanity's cruel ways without the influence of the Innovators.

_You took away my only salvation.

* * *

_

**TWELVE. _"There's no place I'd rather be…"_**

Lost in that alternate universe of particles for those brief moments, Anew decided that _this_ was home. Home wasn't in Veda with scheming Livonze, silent Bring and Divine, mocking Healing and enigmatic Regene with only Revive for comfort.

Home was here, with Lyle forever.

Hearing his twin's last thoughts, Revive felt a pang from a heart he never knew existed.

* * *

**THIRTEEN. _Making Waves_**

He always insisted she indulge in something _fun_ when they had a break.

Once, he requisitioned leave for 2 days – much to Tieria's annoyance – and took her to the hot springs after pulling strings to make it completely private.

They spent the whole day in the warm water, splashing each other until their skin was all wrinkled.

As they walked away from the pool to begin the journey back, Anew looked back at the water they left, watching their waves as they faded away.

* * *

**FOURTEEN. _Sandy Beaches_**

Like most Innovades, she spent had spent her life so far largely in space. Earth was painted as a world that they were superior to, something they should not stoop to.

Skirting the waves as they played an impromptu round of tag over the sand, she found that Earth was better than what the others had painted it out to be and that maybe, being human wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**FIFTEEN. _The Sports Car_**

Lyle told her once that one beautiful thing about flying a Gundam was the fact that it was sweeter than any vehicle on Earth. It beat even that quote "drop dead gorgeous" unquote sports car he managed to test drive the day before Setsuna told him his brother had died.

She had never heard modes of transport being described as such.

Her re-acquaintance with mobile suits was far more painful. Clashing against him, she wondered irrationally who he found better: herself who betrayed him or his ever-loyal Cherudim.

* * *

**SIXTEEN. _Temporary Memory Loss_**

Even when she regained her memories after Revive fully connected with her and they got away, she couldn't help but wish back her forced amnesia. It wasn't that she didn't miss her other half – she had and had protested greatly to the whole loss of memories plan due to that prior to the mission.

She just wanted to go back to the time when she was one crew member of many and Lyle's. Unfortunately, her duty as an Innovade and not to mention her twin called.

_I really loved you.

* * *

_

**SEVENTEEN. _Tea Party_**

Once, they played at children, reviving memories of a time long past and had a classic girl's tea party. The Meisters were extremely disgruntled when they were used as the soft toys for the girls as they didn't have any in space.

Anew wondered why Lyle was so bothered by it: he didn't mind being her pillow that much, did he?

* * *

**EIGHTEEN. _"It was just a kiss…"_**

The first time they fought was a moment they knew they would laugh about years later.

Setsuna had heard of what Lyle did to Feldt and blithely did the job for Neil by punching him in the face and telling him off – in Anew's earshot. Upon his insistence it was but a 'mere kiss' she refused to speak to him for a week.

Too bad they never got to laugh about it.

* * *

**NINETEEN. _A Big Deal_**

"It's no big deal, Anew." Lyle wheedled at his girlfriend who adamantly gave him the cold shoulder. "It was just to…"

"To what? Make me look like a fool? Just like one of the girls. I should have listened to Revive." Here, her tirade ran out to a sad whisper.

Knowing how her twin felt about him, Lyle desisted at once. "Sorry, it's just habit – to flirt, I mean. I'm working at breaking it!"

Suspicious garnet met pleading teal and Lyle persisted. "Why would I want anyone else when you're a keeper, ne? I'll just wait for you to trample on my heart though I hope that never happens."

That moment was considering _little_ after a while but it was indeed a big deal. It was their baby step towards trust and the life they built for themselves.

* * *

**TWENTY. _Feeling Fine_**

After that fatal fight, he fell upon his knees as far as space would allow in his quarters and wept. If only he had not taken her word for it that she was 'fine' after those blank outs. If only…

* * *

**TWENTY-ONE. _Toast_**

Subconsciously, Anew shifted closer, 'following the heat' as she had once sheepishly admitted.

"Hey if you do that more, we're going to tumble." Lyle shifted them both closer and inward.

She smiled before burrowing closer. "Toasty warm." Being Innovade-cold wasn't too bad if you got to cuddle with reason, anyhow.

* * *

**TWENTY-TWO. _Sing to me, Touch my heart_**

Alone without her forever, he would sing a traditional Irish dirge while wandering the skies in search of her heart and the days when he held it in his hand, not knowing it was already his and with his.

It was his eternal requiem.

* * *

**TWENTY-THREE. _On a Whim_**

Their whole relationship had been whimsical, taking chances and pure luck. It seemed only fitting that after her death, he only visited her grave on a whim too.

* * *

**TWENTY-FOUR. _#25_**

Everyone around them, laughter and cheers, as they met under the silver-twined mistletoe, disbelieving that they had met and last till this silver day.

"Shall we aim for the gold next?" Lyle asked teasingly.

Anew laughed in reply. "Why not platinum and eternity?"

* * *

**TWENTY-FIVE. _The Perfect Something._**

Even in death, she refused to be placated, despite all that he brought to her. That is until now.

In the particle world, Lyle 'awoke' to find himself facing Anew's twin. Revive surprisingly didn't pull a gun on him but only gestured for him to followed. Compelled to do so, he did and met with the most perfect sight ever.

"Ly-Lyle?" Her faded-from memory voice called in surprise. She turned to Revive and flung her arms around him for the first time in decades. "Arigato. This is the most perfect something you ever brought me. The only thing I ever want."

Then she flung herself at Lyle and they were reunited.

Home.

At last.

A small smile crossed his face as Revive faded out, mission fulfilled.

&


End file.
